empyrean_phantasmfandomcom-20200214-history
Caradeus Atlanteum
=MAY Timeline= Caradeus Atlanteum is the sole crown prince of the Atlantean Kingdom of the continent Benthos. History Early Life Idyllic Destiny? Personality He is a hot-blooded person in most situations. He often likes to engage himself in battle. Without thinking of the situation at hand, he might easily rush off to do things according to his current mindset, especially during conflicts. This kind of personality mirrors his affinity of water which is free-flowing. However, on the flip side of his impetuousness, he is somewhat friendly and laid-back. He also likes hanging out with his fellow kings. Complementing his impetuous demeanor, he is a very decisive individual. If he has decided something in a certain situation, he stays loyal to his choice. Powers Water Magic Ice Magic Baryon Magic One of the legendary Particle Magic in Antiquus and unique to the bloodline of the Atlanteum family, this type of magic allows Thomas to control baryon energy in his body, causing him to release immense force in a short amount of time. This basically enhances the user's physiology—specifically his or her strength and power. Telepathy Aetermana Manipulation Abilities Strength Caradeus, being an Atlanteum, possesses colossal strength due to his Baryon Magic. MTBA Weaknesses TBA =AK Timeline= Thomas Atlanteum is the second Lesser Deific King of Benthos and is its current ruler. History Early Life The Benthos King: Depths of Strength Personality He is a hot-blooded person in most situations. He often likes to engage himself in battle. Without thinking of the situation at hand, he might easily rush off to do things according to his current mindset, especially during conflicts. This kind of personality mirrors his affinity of water which is free-flowing. However, on the flip side of his impetuousness, he is somewhat friendly and laid-back. He also likes hanging out with his fellow kings. Complementing his impetuous demeanor, he is a very decisive individual. If he has decided something in a certain situation, he stays loyal to his choice. Abilities Ancient Hydrokinesis : This type of Ancient Magic that he mastered at over 600 years of age provides Thomas a god-like control over water due to him releasing water energy at pure wavelengths which overwhelms even average-tier electrokinesis. : He is able to turn into water to slip past multiple enemies. However, he cannot liquefy himself into real water, as this ability is unique to his retainer Arethusa Selendris. Immense Strength : Thomas, being an Atlanteum, possesses a very high level of strength due to his Baryon Magic. Baryon Magic : One of the legendary Particle Magic in Antiquus and unique to the bloodline of the Atlanteum family, this type of magic allows Thomas to control baryon energy in his body, causing him to release immense force in a short amount of time. This basically enhances the user's physiology—specifically his or her strength and power. Immense Swimming Speed High Flight Speed Underwater Breathing Immense Physical Durability Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant Ancient King Swordplay Weaknesses TBA Category:Males Category:Antiquians Category:AVR/JTH Category:Water-Elementals Category:Ancient Kings Category:Hydrokinetics Category:Benthosians Category:Heroes